Somewhere
by likelovelust
Summary: She didn't know that sneaking off to read a book on the bus would led to this. And she was a scientist. Thats saying something. May turn into a two-shot if you want. Inspired by a picture in the bubbline tage on tumbler, so credit to the creator!:)
1. Chapter 1

The shadows of passing houses blocked her light as the bus continued down another road; making her have to wait a small bit before the sunlight from the window shined back onto her book. Bonnibel let out a content sigh. It was moments like these that seemed to get more rare with every passing day and was very happy to be able to finally read her favorite book of chemical reactions in the body despite what she had to do to get to this blissful place.

A resident of Ooo City and a student at Ice Kingdom High School; Bonnibel Bubblegum had alot on her plate. She was the daughter of two of the most richest people in the city, Mr. and Mrs. Bubblegum; both being amazing scientists in their fields. Bonnibel was to be able to live up to them, even maybe go over them in the study of science. She was already preforming many experiments that has rivaled her mothers and fathers work: putting in hours of sleepless nights to write down formulas and other needed processes to do her work.

Though Bonnibel loved science, the pressure of living up to her parents was given by everyone can get to you sometimes.

School was also a hassle was in all advance classes and understood them all; it wa just all the homework and work that took the time. She had barely anytime to do anything; play cards with her favorite bulter, talk to her best friend lady, watch Finn and Jakes new high five of the week, or even just read. Oh glob, did she miss reading.

Finally, she decided to get away after finding out she was losing hair due to stress. She had taken off her goggles up over her head when a couple(or maybe alot) strands of hair fell off her head.

Thats it. She needed a break.

Bubblegum then grabbed her book, along with her keys and phone, and went out to her balcony after writing a small note of where she was heading and put it on her bed. Jumping with a small yell, she jumped from the railing of the balcony to one of the tree branches in her apple tree right next to it. She made it down to the ground rather ungracefully, landing on her butt, and walked out to the bus stop, where she hopped on. She figued that the bus would make a round trip again, ending up somewhere near her house again.

With that, she sat down in a seat, using the light of the sun to read her book. It was peaceful almost as she read on. The only sounds was the faint mumur of people talking and the bus engine, but Bonnibel really didn't mind it.

She continued to sit on the bus, not realizing the people getting off and on the train as the sunlight could be seen tuning a slight orange color, showing dusk coming soon.

" Hey."

Bonnibel looked up slightly from her book as she heard the voice as it sounded directed at her and was closer then the chatter of the few other passengers.

A women around Bubblegums own age was standing at Bubblegums side. Raising her head more, she was able to see more of the girl.

She wore a wolfish smile that consisted of two fang-like teeth in the front. Long jet black hair that reached down to her waist fell a little in front of her pale face as she blew stands of it away and adjusted her gray flannel over a black tanktop, which held her figure nicely, along with dark jeans. Bubblegum couldn't help but be somewhat transfixed. It wasn't until the stranger waved her hand slightly infront of Bonnibels face that she realized she was staring at her.

" Hello? Earth too...umm...You okay?"

" Oh! Um, sorry." Bubblegum jumped slightly as she looked up to the other girl who wore a smirk across her face.

"Its cool. Just wondering if i could sit there." The stranger pointed to the seat next to Bubblegum.

" Y-yes, of course." As the women took the seat beside her, Bubblegum noticed how many seats were open still on the bus yet decided to sit next to her. Bubblegum found her page again in her book, losing it from the sudden appearence of the other girl. Though, a black odd shaped case on the other side of the women caught her eye. She glanced from her book to the case every few seconds, trying to think of what it held.

" Its my bass," the other girl said as if reading her mind, but was merely observing the constant glances to her instrument Bubblegum preformed.

" Oh, really? Interesting." Bubblegum looked over more to see the case with a curious look.

"Ha, i guess so. And that,um,body chemical book looks...interesting?" The stranger said with a smirk and a eyebrow raised.

"I find this enjoyable, thank you very much." Bubblegum said with fustration in her voice. The stranger put her hands up defensively.

" Woah, hey there, i wasn't trying to get ya mad there. Just trying to make some converstation."

" Yes, well, your not doing a very good job, sorry."

"How am i suppose to make small talk if i don't even know your name though?" A smile from the women made Bubblegums heart race suddenly. Why was she acting this way? Getting defensive and all? And, glob, why couldn't her stupid heart stop beating so fast?

" Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum." She replied, trying to ignore the fast rhythens in her chest.

" Im Marceline. Nice to meet cha' Bonni." The two both shaked hands as Bubblegum felt a small spark come from the touch. Great, now her heart was never going to slow down.

"So where you headin' to, Bon?"

"Well, just going for a nice joy ride i presume."

" Joy ride eh? No hot date to get to?"

" U-um no.I don't have a date of any kind."

"Shame." A wink from Marceline makes Bubblegums face flush.

" So, your reading a science book on this 'joy ride'? Isnt that what school is for?"

" Well, some of like to actually read outside of school."

" Weird. You go to some smart private school or something?"

" No, i attend Ice Kingdom High School."

" Cool, same here!"Marceline fist bumps the sky slightly.

" Yes, well, were are you heading?" Bubblegum booksmark her page and sets the book in her lap as Marceline pats her bass case and points to it.

" Heading home. Just had a awesome jam session with my pals Finn and Jake. We rocked like always." Bubblegum giggled slightly as the musicians towering confidence.

" oh, Finn humani and Jake Douglas?"

" Ya, you know them?"

They talked about how Bubblegum knew Finn and Jake from them helping her get rid of this one creepy senor dude trying to date her, by the name of Simon. They also spoke of school,the gossip girl by the nickname of Lsp,music science experiments and why Bubblegum was trying to read on this stinky bus. They stayed like that as they became the only two people on the bus still, day becoming night now. The bus slowed to a stop as Marceline looked up.

" Oh, this is my stop." She stood up and grabbed her bass, throwing it over her shoulder.

" Its pretty dark. You sure you wanna stay on here? You can crash with me if you want."

Bubblegum shook her head." No,it fine, thank you. My parents are probably worries, despite me leaving a note."

" You can call them tonight and hang with me. Its a friday and we could totes have a bunch of fun. Heck, i can let you borrow my math book in my closet from school if you want."

" As inviting as that sounds, I'm good."

" Okay, sure." Marceline then turned on her heel and headed to the front of the bus.

" I'll see you soon, Marceline!" Bonnibel called out. As Marceline turned to walk off the bus, she turned her head slightly to Bublegum with a smirk before walking off.

Bubblegum stared as Marceline walked off, the bus making noise as its doors shut and the engine got ready to drive away oncce more. Bubblegum sighed slightly before reaching over to the seat she had put her belongings. All she felt was the rough fabric of the seat. Looking to the side, sure enough, that was all she saw. Standing up, she searched around and under the seats before looking up to the window to see a figure waving at her from outside.

It was Marceline, and in her hand she was waving was her book and other hand holding her phone and keys, a mischievous smile playing across her face.

Bubblegum smashed her face up against the window with a face of disbelieve, trying to see if what was before her was true. Suddenly, she felt the bus start to take off, and she pushed her self away from the window, trying to keep herself from falling over.

" STOP THE BUS! I NEED TO GET OFF!"

Authors note: Well, this was suppose to be a one shot, but im thinking of making it a two shot now. This was inspired by a bubbline picture on tumbler that i saw but don't know the creator. So, if you do, tell the good job and credit goes to them. Thanks for reading!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Lets get down to business-

Yes, I will continue this! For you guys! but I may be busy and not able to update this mush aside from other stuff and my other story "Just Here." So ya, Please be patient with me, Im trying my hardest! Okey thanks, for reading and im glad you guys like it! thanks for all the views and reviews! Means alot! okay. Goodnight.

-likelovelust


	3. Chapter 3

You would of thought that Bonnibel Bubblegum would of listened to the advice that she was given her whole life; don't go off with strangers. Yet, here she was, walking along this woman she sat next to on the bus, who was carring a black bag in the middle of the night. Sure, they had connections from friends and it was a bass in the bag, but the point is; Bubblegum was heading to a random persons house at night. That was a big no-no. Though, Bonnibel couldn't stop herself. Something about Marceline made her forget all reason. And she was holding her stuff hostage until they got to her place.

So, they walked a small bit on the sidewalk, they light from other houses and street lamps showing them the way. It was a pleasant silence; the night hugging in around them and Bubblegum looked over to her 'compainion' for the trip.

Light fell upon the side of Marcelines pale face; giving her a godly look that made it hard to look away. Bubblegum felt her stomach stir as Marceline caught her looking towards her; smirking with a wink, she started up a converstation.

" Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to kill and and stuff you into my bathtub or something, okay?" Marceline joked as Bubblegum turned to look to where she was walking now; taking her eyes away from the flawless face of the other girl.

" Well,even if you did, it would take no time in all for my parents to find you and put you in jail forever."

" Duely noted then." Marceline laughed musically, making Bonnibels stomach do another flip.

" How much farther to your house now?" Bubblegum said, changing the subject.

" Look yourself." Marceline pointed to a small, one-story purple house which was on its own little road that broke off the main one, away from all the other houses. Bubblegum couldn't help but fall a little in love with the cute home; though it was a little ironic for a small cute house like have a punk rocker living in it.

As they walked into the house after Marceline stumbled with the key for a few minutes(" Your either a really bad killer who doesn't really plan her kills well or just special." "I'm going to have to kill you if you keep making fun of me.") They we greeted with a small fluffly white dog walking up to them, seeking attention. Bubblegum went into fangirl mode; squealing at the dogs 'absolute cuteness' and cooing at it, forgeting all about the whole in-a-strangers-house problem. Marceline leaned against the door frame, watching the other girl pick up the dog and cuddle it.

It was odd; Marceline would of never let anybody into her house. Especially a stranger. Especially a goody-goody student, know-it-all Bonnibel. But something was different about her; Marceline didn't know what it was excatly but she felt almost determined to figure it out.

" Whats its name?"

" Huh? "Marceline questioned, looking down to Bubblegum after her thoughts her broken. Bubblegum pointed to the dog who barked slightly.

"Oh, thats Schwabl."

" Well, nice to meet you, little Schwabl." Bubblegum pet the animal a last time before Schwabl walked out of the room, done with the attention.

" That dog has such a attitude sometimes." Marceline said, hanging up her jacket on a hook next to the door.

" I wonder where she gets it from." Bubblegum huffed as Marceline came over and took Bonnibel pink jacket, exposing her only in her pink and white shirt over her jeans. As Marceline was putting the pink jacket on the hook, Bubblegum spotted something in her pocket. Moving quickly, Bonnibel slapped at Marcelines side pocket and was able to steal her phone back.

" Aha!" Bubblegum stepped away from marceline and proceeded to make a call. A snicker from Marceline came as Bubblegum(she definately did NOT jump at all when Bonnibel hit her side) put the phone to her ear.

" Woah, that was real sly, kid. Didn't know you had it in you."

" Ssh." Bonnibel silenced her as the rings of the phone stopped and a voice rang through.

" Hello?Bonnibel?" A female voice came.

" Mother!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

" Bonnibel Beatrice Bubblegum!" Bubblegums mom voice said in a motherly tone," Where in the world are you? We found this silly note and though it said you would be here by 8-"

" I'm fine mother."

" Its 11!"

" I know, and I'm sorry but-"

" Sup, Bonni's mom!" Marceline yelled as she passed Bubblegum to get to the couch.

" Who is that!?"

" Mother, thats my friend who is letting me stay at her house tonight-"

" A friend?! You mean a creeper who met on the bus?!"

" Yes, mom its a creeper I met on the bus." Bubblegum said in a very teenage voice, as Marceline leaned forward in her seat mouthing, 'she thinks I'm a creeper?'

" Don't you dare give that attitude young lady! You haven't been yourself nowadays and I don't understand-"

" Mom, we can talk about this later okay?"

" Later?! What if there is no later? What if this 'friend' murrders you while you sleep!"

" Yo, pass the weed dude!" Marceline yelled in a deep, stoned guys voice.

" WHO THE HECK IS THAT!"

" MOM, ITS OKAY, MARCELINE IS JUST BEING A BUTT!" Bubblegum yelled,looking at Marceline in a ' Oh. My. Gosh. That didn't just happen' way. Marceline had to hold her stomach as she laughed hard enough for tears to be seen coming out of her eyes.

" A BUTT?!"

" YES A BUTT,MOM."

" THATS IT! YOUNG LADY YOU BETTER-" Though the sentence was ended as Marceline came over and grabbed the phone from Bubblegums hand and ended the call. She handed the phone back to her after a second of silence, letting them calm down a little bit. Bubblegum looked at her incredibly, like she just slapped her across the face.

" Well, that should be fun to go home to huh? Thank glob your hanging with me tonight, babe." Marceline said as she walked back to her place on the couch as Bubblegum continued to stand there.

Marcy had a good seat as she watched many different emotions come across Bubblegums face. Anger,confusion,sadness,awe, disbelief and many more screened across the pink-haired girls face.

" What-why...how..?..no...you...YOU!...!" Bubblegum stuttered,as she pointed to Marceline with a accusing finger. Though, Marceline merely raised a eyebrow with a smirk as Bubblegum groaned and walked over to the couch as well; falling onto it, and faceplanting into a pillow that was on the other side of where Marceline was.

Bubblegum shoved her face deeper into the pillow as Marceline chuckled. Sometimes, her mom was way too overprotective. Though, she would probably be the same way if her daughter was staying over night at a random persons house, she met on the bus. And glob, this couch is way uncomfortable.

A low, humming sound distracted Bubblegum's thoughts suddenly as a beautiful melody came to her ears. Lifting her head up, she looked to find a rather large axe sitting on Marcelines lap, her legs up and criss-cross.

The bass was red and shaped like a medival axe and the music it made persented that it was much more than a weapon of a knight. Marceline's fingers skillfully ran over the strings; a graceful dance of the hand. Her other hand plucked at the chords and one could tell she was in her element. Her face was peaceful and gental; her eyes closed and her lips pulled into a small smile. Bubblegum was fixated until her concentration was broken when Marceline opened her eyes and looked at her , her voice interwining with the beat of the deep bass.

" I know times may be hard,

and hey, pain is on your heels.

But we are here now,

so lets sit back for a while and listen.

To the stars singing to us as we dance along,

never looking to where we are going to fall.

It may be a long ride, but its all going to be alright.

For beauty is never too far."

Marceline magical voice ended the song as the bass last note faded and she took a deep breathe inward. Where the heck did that come from? She never sung about beauty or hope or any of that stuff. Though, Bubblegum had different thoughts. She inhaled deepy,clapping slightly as she stared at Marceline in awe. She was taken back from the great performance and couldn't stop the blush from coming onto her face.

" Wow, that was amazing."

" Well, um, thanks.I pratice alot." Marceline turned to put her bass back into the case, trying to hide the blush that has also appeared on her face. It was when she finished packing away her bass when a stiff yawn was heard from the other girl. Marceline turned to see Bubblegum slowly fading away; her eyes droping and her head rolling on her shoulders slightly as she cuddled into the couch slightly. Though, she was startled a bit for when strong but slender arms wrapped around her torso and behind her knees. She looked upward to see Marceline carring her to another part of the room, bridal style.

" Marceline..." Bonnibel said sleeply but only got a chuckle for a response. They came into what she though to be Marceline's room and was placed onto the side of the bathtub in the private bathroom, where Marceline left her. A couple minutes later though, she returned with some purple pj bottoms and top, handing to to Bonnibel before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

When Bonnibel came out of the bathroom in the sleeping wear( she almost fell into the bathtub when she started to drift alseep sitting there) Marceline had set up the bed with many blankets and pillows and was already in some sweat pants and a tanktop, putting on the finishing touches of the bed, trying to make it as nice as possible for her guest. When Marceline spotted Bonnibel, she calmly walked over and led the girl to her side of ther bed, where she gentally pushed on her shoulders and onto the bed. Marceline pulled the covers over Bonnibel, who at the time was still tired but not enough to stop blushing at the space between them now, and walked over to the other side of the room, turning out the lights.

Bubblegum listened as her soft footsteps made there way over back to the bed, when she felt it move when Marceline layed down on it as well, moving the blankets around as she went under them also. A nice shiver went through her as she heard a whisper from Marceline.

" Sweet dreams there, Bonni." Bubblegum yawned once more and felt herself being pulled into dreamland.

" Goodnight, Marcy."

Authors note: Hey, hey hey.:) Looky, me write! Yep, so I was able to write some more and now may make this a whole blown "50 shades of red' thing. Idk bout smut though, but I can promise lots of fluff! I think this will be my fluff outlet now, so yay. OMG THE NEW EPISODE WAS AWESOME TODAY. I loved jake in this episode. Why does he always ask for a sandwhich?:) Don't get me wrong though, I love sandwhiches. So there you guys go. Thank you for reviewing! Means alot! I LOVE YOU ALL! -Likelovelust

p.s.- Maybe view my other story, " Just here." That would be cool too.

p.s.s Thank you again.:)


	4. Chapter 4

Bubblegum woke up to the sunlight in her eyes; the window left open enough to shine upon her spot on the bed. Moaning slightly, she tried her best to avoid it by covering her face up with the blanket. When that didn't work, she tried to roll over, but some kind of object was there, but she didn't care much. Bubblegum merely curled up against in, digging her face into it so she could block more of the light. This was strange; she wasn't much of a person to sleep in. Yet, from the stress and events that took place yesterday, maybe it was better if she enjoy this little pleasure.

As she started to drift back though, being oddly warm, another groan was heard from her side. Her eyes quickly openning, she pushed upward and sat up, looking towards this 'object' she was snuggling into.

A snoring Marceline was what she saw; laying on her back and her hair spilling around her, making it look like black ink against the white bed sheets. She had her body totally spread out also, a arm around where Bubblegum use to be and the blanket barely covering her lower half.

Bonnibel stared at the other girl as if in a trace. She could tell already that this was only one of the few moments that the girl was quiet and peaceful. A blush crossed her face as she realized she was staring and she turned to look out the window, frowning at the bright sun that had tried to wake her earlier. Suddenly though, the snoring that came from Marceline creased. After a moment, Bubblegum turned to look at why this was after not hearing the sound after a while. The sleeping girl was still and Bubblegum's heart suddenly lunged in a small bit of fear.

" Marceline?" Bubblegum inquired softly, still not recieving any response back.

" Marceline?" She tried again, though this time using her hand to shake the girls shoulder slightly. Still no reponse came.

" MARCELINE WAKE UP!" Bubblegum said loudly, getting off the bed suddenly. She then took action by running to the other side of the room before sprinting full on towards the bed and jumped onto the other girl, screaming like a warrior going into battle.

A loud muffle of noise came from Marceline as Bonnibel fell onto her, drool slightly coming out of her mouth as she sat up and looked to her side at bubblegum, eyes wide.

" What!? Wha- What's wrong!?" Marceline stuttered, still slightly sleepy but the pain in her body keeping her awake.

" Your alive!" Bubblegum said joyfully as she sat uo on the bed after rolling off of Marceline.

" What?" Marceline said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" Um, nothing. I'm hungery."Bubblegum lied, watching the other look at her with questioning eyes.

" Well, you know you could of just said so, kid. C'mon, I can make some mean waffles." Marceline smiled as she got out of the bed.

" Sure, but Marceline, you got a little...?" Bubblegum gestured to her face. Marceline wiped at her own face, getting the drool from her mouth and she blushed madly in embarassment.

" Hehe thanks.".

" No problem." Bubblegum smiled, thinking how Marceline was kinda cute when embarassed.

They made their way to the kitchen, where both were preparing to make the breakfeast. When all the ingredients were out, Marceline made Bubblegum sit at the table and 'let the chief do ther thing.' Bubblegum watched Marceline from behind as she cooked; her slender arms moving gracefully and hips swaying slighly as she went from one side of the kitchen to another to grab something for the meal. Bubblegum shook her head violently before Marceline arrived back at the table, setting a plate with a waffle with a smile on it made out of whipped cream and strawberries in front of Bubblegum and herself.

"Bon appetit." Marceline said as she grabbed a fork and started to inhale the food, which was more strawberries than anything else. Bonnibel smiled at the other girl, who was already eating, before staring to eat herself.

It was a pleasant meal. Though it was silent, it was a nice silence that Bubblegum enjoyed. She was relaxed finally, and all it took was to stay over night at a random person's house she met on the bus.

She felt though, even though they met just yesterday, that they just had some kind of connection. She barely knows Marceline, and yet she feels so calm in the presence of the rebel.

After a while, they finally broke the silence as they told more stories and jokes. Laughing, smiling, and all in between, was what they were doing. When they finally were done, Marceline brought the dishes up to the sink and turned back to the girl at the table.

" So," she sighed slightly, "What do you wanna do now?"

Bubblegum stood up from her seat and pushed it back into the table, but let her hands hold onto it still.

" I guess its time for me to go back home." Bonnibel sighed, looking to the ground.

" You sure? You could, you know, put it off for another night. I don't mind, kid." Marceline shyly said, blushing slightly.

" No, I'm going to have to face my parents sooner or later, so might as well be now. They are probably worried sick, and I'm probably going to be grounded for life after this little stunt."Bubblegum said sadly but looked up to Marceline again with a smile.

" Thank you though. I don't know how i'm going to repay you."

" Eh, whatever. In my opinion, I think this was good for ya. Gotta live sometimes you I'm going to remember that ' I'll repay you thing.' I may need that someday." Marceline said with a wink as Bubblegum turned and headed back to the bedroom, hiding a blush.

" Yes, well, I'll be getting ready for the day, thank you."

" Good idea, I'm right behind you."

They both got dressed and Bubblegum gave back the pjs she borrowed for the night. Marceline insisted on giving Bonnibel a ride back home though.

" We wouldn't want you meeting some creeper on the bus, right?" Marceline joked as she threw Bonnibel her jacket and put on her own.

" Though, you know, maybe this creeper could be this awesome,rocker,ninja chick that plays bass and lets you stay at her house for the night."

"And maybe this creeper is way to full of herself."

"What can the creeper say? Its the truth."

" Just get out of the house."

With everything they need, they walk out to the front of the house, where a black motorcycle was parked on the side of the sidewalk. Bubblegum stared as Marceline pulled out two helmets and started to put on her own before looking to Bubblegum. 'How did I miss this earlier?' Bonnibel thought as Marceline stepped up to her and handed her the helmet.

" Hey, Its okay, Bonni. I won't let anything happen to you. Promise." Bonnibel looked at her and then back to the bike.

" Pinkey promise?" Bonnibel asked softly. Marceline rolled her eyes, but wrapped her finger around the other girl's, seeing it was probably the only way she was going to get her on the bike.

" Ugg, Pinkey lets go." They both got onto the bike and Marceline started the engine, but before going, she reached behind her and took Bubblegums wrists and made her arms wrap around Marcelines torso and lock her fingers togather. Marceline turned her head slightly.

" Safety measures!" Bubblegum nodded, blushing from the space between them, and Marceline turned back forward and put the bike into motion.

It was a nice drive on a sunday morning, and the wind felt good to Bubblegum as they rode along. She even yelled in excitement but then snuggled her face into Marcelines shoulder when marceline made the bike jerk into a faster speed.

They finally arrived to Bubblegums house after she screamed directions to Marceline. Getting off the bike, Bubblegum tried to steady herself from the odd feeling of being on the fast bike after being on it for awhile. Marceline cut the engine so they would be able to speak normally then yell over the roaring.

" Geez, that's your house? More like a mansion, if you ask me." Marceline said, pointing to the house on the hill, which was guarded by large gates and a couple of guards also. They parked a little down the street so nobody would see Bubblegum getting off the bike, thinking she would probably get into more trouble is she was caught riding a motorcycle, which her mother disaproved of. Heck, everything Marceline was, was what her mother pretty much disaproved of, but Bonnibel really didn't care. She had a great time with her and Bubblegum felt Marceline was much more than she put off.

" Well, yes, um.." Bubblegum replied as she tried to open the box that was attached to the side of the motorcycle, which held her possessions.

" Oh, here ya go." Marceline jumped off the bike and went around to Bubblegums side, grabbing her hand that was struggling with the box top and then pulling her to the side slightly and used her other hand to reach around her to unlock the box with a key.

" There." Marceline gave her space as Bubblegum nodded to the ground, her eyes not meeting Marcelines. Grabbing her stuff, Bubblegum turned back to Marceline, looking up to her through her bangs and holding her stuff to her chest.

" Honestly, I don't know how to repay you Marceline. Thank you so much."

" Don't worry, I'll think of something so we can be even again." Marceline leaned up against the bike with a wink.

" You're kinda cool for a nerd, you know."

" I'm going to take that as 'I had a great time too, welcome.'"

" Na, I think it means I'm calling you a nerd."

"Well then," Bubblegum rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, " I will see you later then?"

" Sure, if you survive the whole parent thing." Marceline chuckled as Bubblegum puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

" Well, survive yes, but being able to do anything else then school work and chores, no."

" Ah. Okay then..." Marceline hopped back on the bike, helmet in hand.

" I'll see you later then? School maybe?" Bubblegum asked hopefully as Marceline put on the helmet only after throwing her a smirk.

" Maybe." With that Marceline started the engine and pulled on the gas fast, making it come alive fast, which made Bubblegum jump in fright. With a laugh, Marceline waved before taking off to the road and driving away. Bubblegum waved and watched her drive away until she was out of sight before she started to walk to the gates of her house.

The guards openned the gates for her immedietly when they saw who it was, and all watched her walk calmly through, despite inside she was a mix of many emotions. When she reached the tall doors of the house, but her head down slightly with a sigh, taking in a moment to clear her head knowing she wouldn't be able to when she went inside. Inhaling deeply, she openned the door as quietly as she could, but didn't help much when she saw her favorite butler, Peppermint, standing there in the middle of the room, walking towards her and engulfing her into a hug.

" Miss Bonnibel!" Peppermint exclaimed as he let her go and stepped back and looked at her with a smile.

" Hello Peppermint." Bubblegum greeted.

" I came running when I got the call from the guards, saying you were home and-" The smile on his face suddenly vanished and his voice turned to a whisper. Well, tried to whisper. He was a loud person and wasn't very good at whispering.

" Miss Bonnibel, I should warn you of-"

" IS THAT BONNIBEL!?" A voice came from atop the stairway.

" That." Peppermint finished and pointed to the side of the house that the voice came from. Bubblegum looked from him to the side of the house before putting her head in her hands, already stressed out, even though it seems like nothing has even started.

" Should I take out most of the breakable items in the room, Miss Bonnibel?"

" Try the whole house and bring extra guards and duct tape. You never know."

" Of course, Miss Bonnibel."

Authors note: Sorry, this is a short one, but this is more of a steping stone to get to the more interesting chapters. Yes, I'll make this a longer one now, since you guys really like it. Oh, and for the "Just Here' readers, I' m slacking on it, so I'm sorry and I'll try to get that in when i can. Thanks for reviewing and all guys! Means alot! Bubbline forever! Have a nice day.:D Btw, should I do those answers to review stuff at the end of the chapters? I think I should. Anyways, hi and bye.

-Likelovelust


	5. Chapter 5

Her rather long legs stride down the corridor to the lunch room, her long jet black hair falling behind her as Marceline walked along. A rather bored face played along her features as she made her way down the hallway, having to take a turn every so often.

She was back in school after the rather adventureous but nice weekend. It was the week after she had had the one and only Bonnibel over for a little ' girls night out.' Well, if you count being on a bus for the most part being the 'out' part. Though, despite the lack of being out really, she had a nice time with the pink chick. They( in Marceline's opinion) had a nice time and enjoyed each other presence, even though with the crazy mother call. Other then that though, it was fun having Bonnibel wake her up( what happened there anyways?) and eat some breakfest. That song she sung too though; something was up with that. Marceline wasn't one too sing of 'happy, joyful emotions.' Well, not until the other day. Now, ever since then, seemingly peaceful lyrics and melodies had over-ridden her brain and she can play nothing else.

Marceline shrugged it off though, thinking how probably Bonnibel was suffering more then she was, with the whole ' I'll eat your baby and then make you watch me slaughter these baby kittens' mom thing going on. With that, Marceline made the final turn into the lunchroom, swinging open the doors in a grand enterance. Making her way over to the lunch line while ignoring the stares of a few people, she merel grabbed a wrapped up sandwhich and a cartoon of milk and waited her turn to pay. Finally, she stepped up to the cashier and a very monotoned lunch lady started to scan her products with half attention due to her boredom. As this was going on, another food caught her eye which was near the cashier and put it in front of the cashier also for her to scan it.

" This too," Marceline added as she placed down the cookie, but the lunch lady didn't pay attention to her or what she was scanning and just continued with her zombie-like state. Marceline took out enough money to pay for the whole this, the cookie included, and handed it to the lady who told her the price with a lazy voice. After this exchange happened, the lunch lady eyes the cookie and yelled out before Marceline could leave.

" Hey, wait, you didn't pay for that!" The lady then reached for Marceline's arm but Marceline side-stepped away from it.

" What are you talking about?" Marceline really didn't feel like dealing with crazy ladies with hair-nets right now.

" That cookie! It wasn't there when you walked up!"

" Ya, because I grabbed it and set it down when you were scanning, stupid. You scanned it and I payed for it, so step off." The lunch lady really didn't appreciate being called stupid and being told to 'step off' by the pale girl, so when Marceline started to walk away,the hair-net wearing woman came after her, having to take more steps because of her short height and Marceline's large steps. Marceline saw this and started sprinting, running out of the lunch room with a unneeded amount of attention.

Though, right before she was out of the room, she heard the weirdest thing she probably ever had.

" LUNCHLADIES, UNITE!" After a minute or so of running down the hallways, lunch in arms, Marceline started to walk again when she thought she lost the lunch lady. With a smirk she turned a corner, only to find out how wrong she was.

All of the lunch ladies in the school had come togather and were standing there in front of her, hair-net, apons and all. A silence passed for a moment before the lunch lady who had stopped Marceline firs spoke up in a battle cry.

" GET HER! It's the cookie thief!" Suddenly, a stamped of women were running towards Marceline, who took no time in running away once more, who had her backpack on her back and her food in her hands. From now on, she was going to bring lunch to school.

Marceline was quick though and could outrun the number of ladies and was able to get ahead of them but she had to hide if she didn't want to keep running from the crazy women. She then turned and went through a door, keeping it slightly ajar to watch the group of women run pass the door, raising large sppons and forks as they did in a warrior way. When they were gone, Marceline let out a breathe of relaxztion and a smirk came across her face as she looked around to her surrondings.

She found herself in a rather large room with shelves of books everywhere and a couple tables with seats, which was occupied by a couple students. A large desk was seen in the front also, with a teacher like person stamping a couple papers.

Marceline was in the library of the school. Funny, this was the first time she has ever been here; she wasn't one to read unless it was music or a magazine. Marceline started to walk more into the room, not planning to go out the front door if the lunch ladies were still there. Marceline looked at the window once in a while as she coninued to walk to the back, making sure her now new arch-enemies were coming. Though, she was distracted as the sight of bright pink caught her attention.

It was Bonnibel who was sitting at one of the tables in the back, only books being her compainion. Marceline smiled slightly before sneaking into one of the chairs next to Bubblegum with a large pile of books on the desk between them, making them not being able to see each other. Marceline then picked up a different book and held it up to her face and pretended to read before calling out to Bubblegum.

" Hey Bubblegum." Marceline whispered, but Bonnibel didn't hear.

" Bubblegum." Marceline tried again but still didn't work.

" Bonnibel." This got Bubblegum's attention as she looked up slightly from the book she was reading and looked around with a confused look on her face, not seeing who called her name.

" Bonni." Marceline asked again with a bit of a laugh as she could tell Bonnibel was struggling o find where the disbodied voice was coming from.

" Bon Bon." Marceline sang slightly with a chuckle as Bubblegum called out to her as well, realizing the voice sounded alot like Marceline. " Marceline? Where-" Bonnibel then looked to the side of the pile of books to see somebody hiding there face in a book, their shoulder racking with quiet laughter. Marceline looked up in time to see Bonnibels very confused face turn into a eye roll and make her way around to Marceline, taking a different seat next to her which didn't have a pile of books in front of them.

" Glob, your so deaf, Bonni." Marceline laughed as Bubblegum rolled her eyes again.

" Yes, well, what are you doing here?"

" What do you mean? I'm totes here to study and do nerd junk and ya." Marceline said with a shrug and a small smile.

" Uh-huh. That's believeable." Bonnibel said teasingly but with a small smile herself.

" I like to believe so. Anyways, what you doing here? I mean, I know your all smart and nerdy and all, but its like lunch and stuff. Don't you usually hang with that new lady chick?" Marceline tried to recall the name of Bubblegum's friend she had told her about on the bus. She was a foriegn exchange student from korea and Bubblegum had become friends with her.

" Lady? Well, since my mother put me on basicly lockdown for the next month, my mother is also making me study much more, even giving me daily tests that she has made up.I have no time to do anything." Bubblegum said with a sigh. Her mother was one t overreact. Alot. Bonnibel loved her dearly but sometimes its hard to live with her. She was so narrowminded for such a smart woman. But you can't blame her intirely when our only daughter snuck out and was on a bus, only to be picked up by a complete stranger and stay at their house for the , in Bubblegums defense, she tried to tell her Marceline wasn't a complete stranger and she had called her, but her mom would have none of it and sprouted into a three hour long yelling spree on her. .

Bubblegum knew what she did was kind of wrong, but she would of done it all over again if she had the choice. She had a nice time with Marceline and was happy in her presence for some reason.

Marceline stared at Bubblegum's saddened face for a second before speaking up.

" How about we take a break? You look like you need it."

" A break?" Bubblegum asked curiously, like she had no idea what Marceline meant.

" Ya, it would be good for you, I promise. You probably have been working your cute little tush off huh?"

Bonnibel blushed at the comment and Marceline looked away with a blush also when realizing what she said. Marceline had no idea where that came from

" I-I don't know..."

" C'mon. It be fun." Marceline said with a smile, regaining her composure. Bonnibel blushed more as she saw how Marceline was looking at her with a easy smile.

" Well..." Marceline then saw out of the corner of her eye the group of lunchladies walking past the library through the window, looking then stoppped and pointed to the library with her large spoon before saying something to the others. They all then nodded in some agreement and started walking towards the enterance. Marceline stood up fast and grabbed Bonnibel's arm, making her yelp in surprize.

" Great! Let's get going! Hey, really random question, but do you know another way out of the library than the front door?" Marceline said pulling Bubblegum out of her seat and grabbing their things.

" Y-yes, there is a back door to the street."

" Beautiful! Let's go out that way!"

"But we are not suppose to go off school grounds!"

" You said you wanted a break."

" I didn't know we would ditch school to have it!"

They made their way outside through the back and found themselves a little ways away from the main road that led to the town. A decision by Marceline made them have no need to take her motorcycle.

" C'mon. I know just the place, and its not that far off." Marceline said as they walked into the main part of downtown, which was close to the school. Marceline led her to a extrememly cute coffee place; it was a median sized building with tables galor and a small stage for preformances, which had various types of instruments on it. Bonnibels face went into awe as she looked around the coffee shop. It was one of the nicest coffee shops she had seen. Marceline led her to a table for two next to the window and Bonnibel sat down while Marceline stood still.

" I'm going to place our order. You seem like a hot chocolate type of chick, am I right?" Marceline asked with a smile and Bonnibel replied with a blush and a nod due to being able to be read easily. Marceline smirked at the girl before making a comment about her red face, hw tomato like it was and only earned her a "Shut it."

" Alright,be right back." With a chuckle,Marceline left to stand in line and Bubblegum took the time to stare out the window and to the busy streets. Bonnibel watched people pass by and a blush came to her face suddenly again as her thoughts went back to the moment before. Marceline knew just what she wanted and read her like a open book. It was nice, even if it was something so small.

Bonnibel also thought how open she was Marceline. She didn't really have to be all nice and proper with her and mind every single thing she said. She teased and laughed and joked more then she usually did and it was nice. Suddenly felt very lucky to know Marceline.

Marceline stole glances towards Bonnibel, who was resting her chin on her hand as she looked out the window. The sunlight hit her just right, making Bubblegum look angelic like and Marceline couldn't help but look; taking a few steps forward when noticing the line go forward. Finally, she reached the front of the line and order heir drinks, her black and Bonnibel's hot chocolate. She then steped out of line and waited a few minutes for the drinks to be served and then took them back to their table, setting Bubblegum's drink in front of her. Bonnibel snapped out of her thinking and saw Marceline take the seat facing her.

" Whatcha thinkin' about there, Bonni?" The question made Bonnibel blush.

" Nothing." A eyebrow rasied with a smirk.

" Nothing? Then why are you blushing?"

" W-what? I'm not blushing!"

" Oh? Seems like it. Are you thinking of me?" Bubblegum's blush grew and as she was going to respond, a voice came out and interrupted her.

" Marceline!" A rather big man rushed over to them, his outfit telling them he worked there.

" Oh, hey Bongo, didn't know you were working today. I thogh today was your day off?" Marceline asked as she returned a highfive with him as a greeting.

" It is, but I need the extra money to pay for new drum sticks man."

" Cool beans." Bongo then spotted Bubblegum and gesture to her with a smile.

" Who's this Marcy?"

" This is Bubblegum. She's pretty rad for a science nerd." Bubblegum huffed at Marceline comment but waved to Bongo with a smile afterword, making him chuckle. He then turned his attention back to Marceline.

" Hey, since your here and all, how 'bout you play a little song?"

" I don't know dude, kind of enjoying my black cup over here."

" Please, C'mon."

" My coffee man." Bongo made a face before turning to the whole coffee store.

" Hey! Who wants to hear the amazing Marceline the Vampire Queen play a little something?!" The whole store burst into cheers as they chanted out her name. Bongo turned back to Marceline with a shrug.

" Can't deny the crowd Marcy." Marceline looked from the crowd to him with a smirk but then looked to Bubblegum with pleading eyes, who couldn't help but smile slightly.

" Go," Bonnibel told her, " I think it would be cool to hear you." That was all Marceline needed and she walked up to the stage, slightly jogging up the staires to it. Marceline then picked up a guitar and came up to the micophone before speaking.

" Alright, who's ready to hear what's up?" The crowd cheered in reply and Marceline grin grew wider as she started the song. It was a peaceful melody and when Marceline's voice came in with the guitar, it was almost magical.

"Give me no more and I'll give you no less.

A love too far away but I'm no more overjoyed.

Baby don't no any reason to,

just hold onto the ride and be true.

I like the thrill but I'm no addict,

only when your in the mix.

Keep moving,

don't look back.

Take the chance,

and let us fall togather,

forever."

The last of her stums faded out as her voice did also and it was silent for a second before the crowd screamed and yelled louder then they ever did before-hand. Marceline placed the guitar back on it's stand and waved before walking off to her table, despite the cheers for the oncore. Marceline waved Bongo off as well after he congratulated her on a good job and had to get back to work. Once again, she returned to the seat and took a sip of her drink, noticing Bonnibel's awe strucken face only then.

" That was amazing." Bubblegum told her when she was able to speak again. Marceline's preformace seemed to put her in a daze, as seen now and when she was at her house. She was transfixed on her and t was hard to look away, like she was going under some sort of spell. Marceline was just such a good musician it was hard not to do what she did.

" Thanks, Bonni." Marceline said, taking another sip to hide her blush. Only Bubblegum good do that when complimenting her, and she never did that with other people. With other people, she would gladly accept it with a smirk but with the other girl in front of her, that was a totally different story.

They spent the rest of their time talking about random things but it didn't make it any less pleasant. They joked and laughed and had a nice time as they enjoyed their drinks with each other. Finally, they left after finishing there drinks( Well, Marceline chugged her down) and walked back to the school just in time when lunch ended.

They were able to go through the library without anyone seeing and made their way back out to the hallway, where Bubblegum turned to Marceline to speak suddenly.

"I-um- had a nice time Marceline. Even though it was against the rules, it felt...nice to break ."

" You liked to break the rules? Wow, I think I'm starting to rub off on you then." Marceline chuckled as Bubblegum rolled her eyes again with a huff.

" I'll see you later then, Marcy."

" Mkay, laters Bonni." Marceline waved to Bubblegum as she walked off, who looked behind her a couple of time and to only blush when she found Marceline looking at her too. When Bubblegum was out of sight, Marceline then walked to her own class, thinking of their date.

Date.

Was that considered a date? They did go out and have coffee, which could be a date. It seemed like one to her. Kinda. What would Bubblegum say? Does she even feel that way about her? About each other? Marceline shook her head. No, it was just a friendly outing, nothing more. Bubblegum was a friend nothing more.

' But you want it to be more.' A voice in Marceline's mind said, which made more head shakes. Marceline knew she was bisexual, but she wasn't sure if Bubblegum was. Probably not. So she should drop it.

Even if she was though, she probably just wanted to be friends. Just friends. Nothing else.

A smile came across Marceline's face suddenly though.

'That was the best date ever. Maybe I could get Bubblegum to do other rad stuff again.' Marceline thought to herself.

Out of corner of her eye, she saw a lunch lady lurking around and Marceline dashed into a classroom, even though it wasn't one of her classes.

A/N: Hey,hey,hey my party people! Happy Holidays to all!

Sweet! I finally was able to update this and I'm happy I did! I'm in a awesome mood and stuff! Kinda a long chapter here. So anyways, thanks for reading and have a nice season of things! BUBBLINE FOREVA!

-Likelovelust


End file.
